Las sombras del pasado
by BlackPhilip
Summary: (Ghost B.c) Y en medio de todo ese caos, Emeritus III vino a su mente. [Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III]


**Tenia esto apuntado en mis notas hace ya un tiempo pero no quería borrarlo ni dejarlo sin hacer, asi que me animé a escribirlo.**

**Lo se, es un poco tarde pero... más vale tarde que nunca?**

**Mantuve la personalidad de Copia como la del anterior fic porque... idk (aun así es muy Ooc)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo por unos cuantos ambientales pero pues equis, los principales (Cardinal Copia y Emeritus III) no son de mi propiedad.**

**PD: Ojala les guste, no soy muy buena en esto, así que…**

Copia estaba aturdido desde hace un buen rato, quizás desde que despertó esa mañana. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que tenia que hacer ahí. Miró a un punto cualquiera en la pared, tratando de enfocarse y tranquilizarse. Pero simplemente no podía. El sonido de las voces a su alrededor eran completamente ajenas, no más que un lejano sonido, vibrante e incomprensible. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie, bien podían ser solo minutos o tal vez días. Por más que intentaba, no lograba concentrarse. Todos se movían a su alrededor, de aquí a allá, ocupados en algo que parecía importante. De pronto sintió unas manos cerca de el. Eran de una mujer, que acomodaba algo de su negra sotana, la miró a la cara un segundo, vio un rostro que sabia que iba a olvidar en cuanto esta se volteara y se perdiera entre los demás. Podía escuchar el ligero y suave murmuro de la chica pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras. Entendió que no lograría deducir nada entre las personas y las luces, así que optó por escarbar en su propia mente, ¿Cómo se sentía? No podría explicarlo, era un vértigo mezclado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sentimiento que comenzaba a brotar de sus entrañas, ¿Pero que era? No conseguía comprenderlo, en sus pensamientos las emociones se juntaban, ira, miedo, incomodidad, culpa. No rememoraba como llegó ahí. Estaba empezando a asustarse, a sentirse asfixiado y no entendía el por qué. Esas emociones eran similares a cuando Emeritus III, mucho antes de ser nombrado papa, le hacía jugarretas para hacerlo quedar en completo ridículo ante los demás.

No, en realidad las siguió haciendo aún después de haber sido elevado como líder.

Entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza, fue como si dentro de su cerebro hubiese sonado un "click".

Emeritus III

Era extraño para él tener el recuerdo de ese bastardo en su cabeza en esa situación pero era lo único que tenia sentido. Y de alguna manera, este lo llevaba a buenos momentos. No sabía si llamarlo su amigo era lo indicado, pero si que fue el protagonista de muchos de los mejores sucesos de Copia. Y en medio del todo el caos, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a perderse en su mente.

Era una noche fría, una de muchas en la iglesia. Acababa de darse por terminada una misa, todos los demás miembros se disponían a seguir en sus asuntos, y Copia no era la excepción. Estaba a punto de dejar el lugar cuando escuchó la voz de un ghoul hablándole. Le pidió que esperase ahí, por edicto de Emeritus III.

Copia empezó a vagar por la capilla, fastidiado, pues había sido un día cansado y desde varias horas atrás deseaba sucumbir en su cama. Poco a poco el lugar fue vaciándose más y más, las voces se hacían más lejanas hasta desaparecer, y finalmente solo escuchaba el eco de sus pasos. Pasada media hora, Copia se resignó, sintiéndose estúpido por quedarse, y comenzó a apagar las velas del altar, reclamándose por haber esperado tanto. Cuando la ultima llama murió bajo el apagavelas, se sintió completamente solo. Le dio una ultima mirada a los grandes vitrales góticos de la capilla.

\- Lo hice realmente bien esta noche.

La voz de Emeritus apareció en el recinto, junto a sus pasos que lentamente se acercaban al cardenal. Aun así, este no apartó su vista de los bellos vitrales.

\- También hice ese pequeño monologo en París. Lo amaron.

El hombre continuó y Copia lo escuchó sentarse en una de las largas bancas de la primera fila.

\- Oh, ¿Estas viendo los vitrales, Copia? ¿Los mismos vitrales que han estado ahí por años y que ves cada domingo?

Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, ni siquiera la Hermana Imperator. Tal vez ni siquiera papa Nihil, todos lo nombraban por su cargo en el clero. Pero Emeritus lo hacía, se había tomado esa confianza sin preguntar hace años. Nuevamente, los comentarios del papa se perdieron en el eco. Ni lo miró.

\- ¿Estoy siendo ignorado? - Preguntó Emeritus, divertido.

Sin respuesta.

\- Se que me estas escuchando - Esta vez, Copia lo escuchó usando un fingido tono de molestia.

Pero nuevamente: sin respuesta.

\- No puedes simplemente ignorarme - Su tono de voz cambió a uno de tristeza, que estaba de más decir que también era fingido.

\- Si, si puedo, y es lo que haré - Respondió el cardenal finalmente, pero negándose aún a verlo.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Me he partido el alma aquí y en el extranjero para traer el pan a la mesa - Lamentó Emeritus. - Lo único que espero a cambio es llegar a la casa con la cena lista y una sonrisa preguntándome como estuvo mi día - Añadió esto con un desconsuelo ficticio.

Copia rodó los ojos, sabía de antemano que era solo cuestión de segundos para que el otro empezara con sus estupideces cuyo único motivo era irritarlo. Pero esa noche el estrés y cansancio del día lo ayudó a acelerar ese proceso.

\- En lugar de eso te encuentro tan frío conmigo. Tan solo piensa en nuestros hijos, no deberían verte de esa forma, molesto porque yo la tengo más grande que tu.

El cardenal por fin volteó a ver a Emeritus, con una mirada furibunda y tajante ante cualquier otro comentario. Mientras, el papa sonreía, Copia supo que fue porque había logrado que lo mirase.

\- Vamos, Copia, no te enojes - Dijo cruzando las piernas y sonriendo con satisfacción. - No hay vergüenza en perder. Excepto, tal vez, en cosas como estas.

Copia no dejaba de verlo con esa misma mirada, en una situación diferente, los comentarios de Emeritus hubiesen resultado en un sin fin de bromas de esa índole por parte de ambos, pues en ocasiones el cardenal se dejaba influenciar por la sorna de su papa. Pero ese momento no era uno de esos, en su lugar comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, realmente no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

\- ¿En serio estas molesto, verdad? - Escuchó a Emeritus preguntar detrás de el. - Ven, vamos a hablarlo. Terapia de parejas. No. Terapia solamente.

\- ¿Puede dejarme ir a descansar? - Pidió Copia. - No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Lo miró, notando por primera vez (ya que estaba un poco más calmado por la esperanza de ir a dormir) que Emeritus aún tenia puesto sus elegantes vestiduras papales, claro, con la ausencia de la soberbia mitra.

\- Si no tuvieras nada que hacer no hubiera echo que te quedaras, mi querido Copia - Comentó Emeritus sin borrar la sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Me dirá por qué tengo que seguir aquí perdiendo mi tiempo?

\- ¡Que insolente, cardenal! - Exclamó con una mueca de sorpresa, llevando una mano a su pecho para añadir credibilidad a su acto. - Te lo diré en cuanto tu me digas porque estas tan molesto, porque se muy bien que no es por nada de lo que dije - Añadió más tranquilo.

\- Hizo que me quedara aquí como un idiota por 20 minutos.

\- 37 minutos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esperaste por 37 minutos.

\- Oh, genial, los tenia contados, ¿Para qué? ¿Solo para molestarme?

\- Oye, fuiste tu el que se quedó.

Ante esto Copia se sintió aun más molesto. Era cierto, el se quedó esperando, pudiendo irse a los primeros 5 minutos, pero aún cuando aveces sobrepasaba la confianza, Emeritus seguía siendo su líder, ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

\- Pero tengo algo que tal vez te haga sentir mejor, algo que no tienes en tu amada recámara.

Dicho esto, el papa levantó triunfante una botella de vino que llevaba consigo y que el cardenal ni siquiera había notado.

\- Tengo vino en mi alcoba, gracias.

\- Pero no me tienes a mi como compañía.

Copia bufó, mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Estas rebosante de alegría ahora?

\- No. ¿De donde la sacó?

\- Esta es la razón por la cual tardé en llegar. Esta bella botella me costó mucho trabajo.

\- Usted y trabajo no van en la misma oración - Comentó Copia, haciendo sonreír a Emeritus.

\- ¿Crees que mi vida es solo una fiesta? También me rompo la espalda como tu, tal vez tengo muchos más beneficios, pero te puedo asegurar que incluso trabajo más que tu.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿En serio? - Preguntó el cardenal, sarcástico.

\- Ser papa es mucho más duro de lo que crees. Tal vez algún día lo sepas - Dijo Emeritus, obteniendo un: "si, claro" como respuesta, pues ambos pensaban que sería algo imposible.

\- Entonces - Comenzó Copia, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Por qué esta botella le causó tanto trabajo?

\- La hurté de la oficina de la Hermana Imperator - Confesó Emeritus, con simpleza.

Copia pensó que eso solo era un chiste, una broma, pero conocía el rostro de satisfacción del papa. Esa que siempre ponía cuando lograba salirse con la suya. Entonces el cardenal empezó a ponerse ansioso. De verdad se había atrevido.

\- ¿R-Realmente lo hizo? - Preguntó, atónito.

\- Lo se, increíble, ¿No?

\- ¿Como? ¿Por qué? ¿ Para qué? ¿Como...? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, y sin querer sonreía emocionado.- ¿Como lo hizo? - Preguntó, luego de calmarse unos segundos.

\- Terminando la misa tuve que ir corriendo a su oficina, y-

\- Espere... ¿Con sus ropajes papales puestos? - Interrumpió Copia.

\- Tenia que salir rápido.

\- Robar con las prendas más extravagantes que tiene. Suena mucho a usted - Bromeó, sonriendo. - Que gran táctica.

\- Soy papa, no estratega - Murmuró Emeritus y continuó. - Tuve que hacer que tres ghouls la interceptaran en el pasillo y la distrajeran con mierdas en lo que yo entraba a buscar.

\- Vaya, que plan tan elaborado. Que misión más suicida - Comentó Copia, sarcástico.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu? A Imperator le importan un carajo los ghouls, por pura suerte obtuvimos 4 minutos - Contestó el papa, sintiéndose ofendido.

\- ¿4 minutos? ¿Entonces que te llevó 33 minutos?

\- Fui a mi oficina por un sacacorchos... y me detuve a hablar con algunas hermanas.

\- Claro - El cardenal solo rió.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Cardenal Copia? - Preguntó Emeritus con el tono de voz que usaba en las misas.

\- Trato de pensar por qué haría algo tan inmaduro, papa.

\- Aveces es bueno sacar tu niño interior, cardenal.

\- ¿Un niño interior que bebe vino, papa?

\- Era lo único que yo hacía cuando era niño.

\- ¿Y para que robar una botella hoy?

\- Nada en especial, beberla todos juntos solo para terminar yendo a algún bar porque la botella de vino recién robada de la vinoteca de Imperator no es suficiente, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si, tu, yo y los ghouls - Respondió Emeritus, animado.

\- No me agradan mucho los ghouls - Confesó Copia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Me ponen incomodo, con sus colas moviéndose de un lado a otro, esas mascaras - Explicó el cardenal con voz incomoda. - Y cuando hablan en su extraña lengua entre ellos... es...

\- Vaya, Copia. Jamás pensé que fueras racista.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, yo no-

\- Tal vez deberías pedirles que hablen nuestro idioma aun cuando conversan entre ellos, ghoul con ghoul.

\- Espere, no-

\- Hagamos un muro. Dividamos la iglesia para que los ghouls se queden en un lado y nosotros en otro - Comentó en tono de chiste, haciendo ademanes con las manos. - Hacer que la iglesia vuelva a ser grande.

\- ¡Ahora me hace ver como el malo! - Reclamó Copia señalándose a si mismo con frustración.

\- Son buenos chicos - Comenzó el papa, refiriéndose a los ghouls. - Puedes pasar buenos ratos con ellos.

\- Si, bueno, yo no.

\- Oh vamos, Copia. No te han hecho nada.

\- No me voy a disculpar por tener una opinión.

\- Ahora si sonaste como un completo racista - Dijo Emeritus entre una carcajada.

\- Será mejor que me vaya - Dijo Copia, soltando un suspiro.

\- ¡No, espera! - Exclamó el otro hombre, poniéndose de pie. - No tienes que irte tan rápido. Esta bien, no reunión en la sacristía.

\- Papa, los ghouls quieren beber el vino que tanto se esforzaron por conseguir.

\- ¿En serio no quieres venir?

\- Los ghouls lo están esperando.

\- Los ghouls se quedaran esperando entonces.

\- ¿Que-

\- ¿Tu oficina o la mía? - Preguntó Emeritus, tomando la botella y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A donde va? Sus compañeros-

\- Sera la mía, es más grande. Además, posiblemente tu oficina está llena de ratas - Se burló el hombre, dejando atrás al cardenal.

Copia permaneció de pie, en medio del lugar, entre las bancas, hasta que vio a Emeritus desaparecer tras la puerta. Se había ido sin ni siquiera quitarse la casulla. Al verse completamente solo en la capilla, aceleró su paso hacía afuera para alcanzar a su líder. Antes de salir, le dio una ultima mirada a lo lejos a la puerta de la sacristía y salió para encontrarse con el contrario.

Caminaron por los pasillos casi en silencio, solo cruzaban palabras y comentarios de vez en cuando. Copia permanecía atrás del otro, escuchando y viendo a algunos deteniéndose para hablar o saludar a su papa. Solo deseaba terminar la noche para poder volver a sus aposentos, y sabia que para lograrlo debía darle a Emeritus lo que quería. No era que le disgustara la compañía del hombre, de hecho la disfrutaba y jamás le había negado una conversación, pero ese definitivamente no era su día. Después de un rato, estaban frente la puerta de la oficina del papa. Emeritus y Copia entraron, cerrando la puerta este ultimo.

Copia hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el desorden en el que trabajaba Emeritus. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeleo revuelto por toda la superficie, y varios más en el piso. Los estantes se veían igual de desorganizados que el resto de la habitación, y habían algunas botellas vacías entre los libros, en los cuales pudo jurar ver unas cuantas telarañas sobre ellos, dando a entender que quizás Emeritus no los había abierto en un largo tiempo. Incluso habían unas cuantas prendas en los sillones del lugar. Hacía un tiempo que no entraba a esa oficina pero casi podía jurar que nunca la vio más descuidada.

\- ¿Alguna vez limpia esta oficina?

Emeritus hizo un ademán de responder, pero el cardenal lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera.

\- ¿Sabe que se limpian verdad?

\- Si, aveces me digo: deberías ordenar un poco aquí. Pero enseguida pienso: ¿Por qué no pedírselo a mi cardenal favorito?

\- Hay muchas tareas en mi cargo, limpiar su mierda no es una de ellas.

\- Ouch. Había olvidado lo insolente que eres a puerta cerrada - Comentó Emeritus, que lejos de haberse molestado, sonreía con gran sorna.

Copia solo sonrió complacido, tomando las prendas que descansaban en el respaldo del sillón y tirándolas al suelo para sentarse en el mueble.

\- Me preguntó que más haces a puerta cerrada - Murmuró Emeritus, acercándose al sillón que estaba frente al cardenal.

El papa mantuvo la botella frente a Copia para que este la sujetara, una vez tomada, comenzó a retirarse las bellas pero incomodas vestiduras. Por los movimientos torpes y errados, Copia supo que estaba teniendo problemas para quitarlos. Su primera intención fue ayudarlo, pero estaba realmente divertido por la escena. Luego de unos minutos el hombre logró su propósito, dejando los pesados ropajes en el suelo, y el cardenal se divirtió más al imaginar la reacción de Imperator al ver el irrespetuoso trato a las prendas sagradas. Vio a Emeritus desaparecer de su vista y regresar con un par de copas, que dejó en la mesa de centro para volver a tomar la botella. Mientras el papa abría y servia, Copia se retiró la birreta, pasando una mano por sus cabellos a modo de masaje. Una vez servido el vino, tomó la copa que le correspondía y la acercó a sus labios.

\- No pensé que fueras tan descortés, Copia - Dijo Emeritus. - Hay que hacer un brindis.

Copia alejó la copa y soltó un suspiro, frustrado. No sabía cuanto necesitaba vino hasta que lo vio servido.

\- Mis ghouls fueron los de la idea-

\- Vaya, no me sorprende - Interrumpió Copia.

\- Por favor, Copia, ¿Puedes dejar tu racismo de lado por un rato? Estoy tratando de hacer un brindis y lucir como un sujeto inteligente.

El cardenal indicó con un gesto de mano que continuara.

\- Mis ghouls se arriesgaron por esta botella... y... - Emeritus paró por un segundo. - ...¡Muchas gracias, hijo de puta! Perdí el hilo de mis malditas palabras.

\- Por los ghouls - Terminó Copia alzando la copa. - Solo diga eso. Por los ghouls.

\- Por los ghouls - Repitió, molesto.

Chocaron las copas, y el cardenal por fin pudo tomar un sorbo.

\- Te ves de la mierda, Copia - Comenzó Emeritus.

\- Estoy de la mierda.

\- Oww. ¿Tan mal te pone no tenerme cerca?

\- Al contrario, tenerlo fuera de la iglesia es lo mejor que puede pasarme.

\- Yo también te extrañé - Sonrió Emeritus. - Todo lo que veía me recordaba a ti.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¡Si! Sobretodo en Nueva York - Afirmó el papa.

\- ¿Nueva York? ¿Que hay en Nueva York que le recuerde a mi?

\- El metro. Es desagradable como tu - El hombre soltó una carcajada dicho esto. - Muchos hombres usaban colonias asquerosas como tu.

Copia sonrió y levantó su mano, alzando el dedo anular en una seña obscena hacia Emeritus, ciertamente rompía las barreras de confianza con él a puerta cerrada. El papa solo respondió al insulto con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Había una chica muy guapa en la calle - Empezó Emeritus. - Muy alta, con mucho volumen en su cabello, me dije a mi mismo: la moda neoyorquina si que es exuberante. Llevaba puesto un sexy vestido de latex negro - Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su copa. - Te juro que ya me imaginaba presentandola a toda la iglesia como mi esposa, me imaginé el día en el que le entregaría la mitra al hijo que tendría con ella.

\- Debió ser una mujer muy hermosa - Respondió Copia con desdén, pues sabía que su anécdota terminaría con él como burla.

\- Me acerqué a ella disimulando lo más posible y la miré, tratando de desprender seguridad y dominación.

\- ¿Y?

\- Era un hombre.

El cardenal emitió un sonido como respuesta, demostrando que no le podía importar menos.

\- Ese no es el asunto, hombre, mujer, en realidad me da igual. El asunto es que pensé en ti.

\- ¿En mi? - Copia supo que ahí venia el mal chiste.

\- Pensé: ¡Oh! ¡Que bien se vería Copia como drag queen! Creo que así las llaman...

\- Genial... - Respondió el cardenal, aburrido y bebiendo más de su copa.

\- Me propuse que en cuanto regresara a la iglesia te ordenaría hacerlo.

\- Realmente me gustaría complacerlo pero-

\- Tendrías que hacerlo porque tu papa te lo ordena.

\- Realmente no creo que funcione así.

\- Te lo ordeno.

\- Abuso de poder, solo eso le faltaba.

\- Vamos, ¿Qué pueden hacerme? Soy el ultimo hijo de Nihil, me necesitan para traer un nuevo descendiente.

El cardenal terminó el contenido de su copa y volvió a servirse.

\- No voy a hacer semejantes tonterías solo para hacerlo reír, papa.

\- Lo harás, en mi lecho de muerte. Será mi ultima voluntad - Bromeó Emeritus, haciendo suspirar con frustración a Copia. - Pero lo que más me recordó a ti, fueron las ratas. Montones de ratas saliendo de las alcantarillas.

Luego, hubo unos momentos de silencio, ni uno de los dos dijo nada. Copia empezaba a disfrutar la compañía y la calma. Se acomodo más en el sillón, casi acurrucándose. Su birreta había acabado en el suelo pero en ese momento no le importaba.

\- Imperator tiene buen gusto - Habló por fin Emeritus, luego de tomar otro sorbo. - Al menos tiene eso.

\- No es tan mala como parece.

\- Si, claro, olvidé que eres su lame botas personal.

\- No lo soy, solo trato de conservar mi empleo. ¿Pero que sabrá usted de eso? Toda su vida lo tuvo todo - Se defendió Copia, ofendido y mirando a otra dirección.

\- ¿Lame botas se va a la lista de palabras que no debo decir?

\- Si, gracias - Dijo el cardenal, más calmado.

\- Pero admite que Imperator es un dolor de culo.

\- Eh, tal vez.

\- Es una perra - Murmuró Emeritus entre dientes.

Copia asintió, riendo un poco.

\- ¿Sabes quien más es una perra?

\- ¿Usted?

\- Por Lucifer, Copia ¿Por qué solo a mi me faltas al respeto? - Preguntó Emeritus, sirviéndose otra copa. - ¿Le hablabas así a mis hermanos?

\- ¿Cree usted que seguiría vivo si le hubiera dicho eso a Emeritus II? - Preguntó Copia, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

\- Te aprovechas de mi jodida generosidad, tu, maldito bastardo.

\- Entonces, ¿Quien más es una perra?

\- La hermana Martaine. No la soporto.

\- No puede llamar perra a una mujer solo porque no tiene sexo con usted.

\- No es eso, además, claro que tuve sexo con ella - Confesó el papa, ganando una risa de Copia. - ¿Haz visto como se comporta con mis ghouls? ¡Los trata como animales! Y su horrible voz cantando en el coro me distrae.

\- Es todo un defensor de ghouls.

\- Honestamente no me importan todos los ghouls de esta iglesia, pero los mios son buenos chicos, ellos si me importan.

\- Le importan pero los deja esperando por el vino que tanto les costó conseguir - Comentó Copia, bebiendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Por favor, este es un vino cualquiera, les he dado licores más costosos.

\- Pero este tiene la dulce esencia de una travesura, ¿no cree? Puede comprarles 10 botellas de este mismo vino pero no será igual, porque este lo robaron de la Hermana Imperator en un acto de rebeldía.

Ante eso, Emeritus abrió los labios para discrepar pero los cerró al instante, haciendo saber que realmente no tenia más que decir en su defensa.

\- ¿Sabes quien no es una perra? - Copia cambió de tema.

\- ¿Yo?

\- La hermana Judith.

\- ¿La tuerta? - Preguntó Emeritus, un poco incrédulo.

\- No, esa es Edith, y también es muy agradable, no pongas esa cara - Reprendió Copia. - Hablo de la chica morena que da las clases de los niños.

\- Ah, claro. Es perfecta, joven, hermosa, leal a nuestra iglesia, y tiene un cuerpo increíble.

\- ¿También se acostó con ella? - Cuestionó Copia sorprendido.

\- Oye, perdón, no sabia que te gustaba tanto.

\- No, no, lo que me sorprende es la cantidad de personas con las que ha tenido algo que ver. Cada vez que menciono un nombre usted clama haber estado bajo sus faldas.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte, Copia? Tengo una vida social muy activa - Bromeó el papa con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Si, sin dudas será amigo del sida también.

\- Soy inmune a las enfermedades venéreas... Por ahora. Pero basta de hablar sobre el gran semental que soy - Dijo grandilocuente. - ¿Qué hay de ti, campeón?

\- ¿Qué hay de mi?

\- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que dejaste que tu lubricidad le ganara a tu juicio? - Preguntó Emeritus, con una sonrisa y mirada diferente.

El cardenal no respondió, en lugar de eso volteó a otra dirección y le dio un sorbo a su copa. Pasados unos segundos, habló.

\- ¿Para que quiere saberlo?

\- Copia, he sido totalmente abierto contigo sobre mi vida sexual. Lo ultimo que espero es que tu hagas lo mismo.

Copia permaneció en silencio otros segundos hasta que se animó a responder.

\- Hace un par de semanas, tal vez... - Respondió el cardenal en voz baja.

\- ¿Hace un par de semanas? - Repitió el otro hombre en tono de burla. - ¿Eso cuanto es? ¿15 días? ¿20?

\- Bueno, ¿Que hay de usted? - Interpeló Copia a la defensiva, sintiéndose como un adolescente inmaduro al segundo de hacer la pregunta.

\- Antier.

\- Suena como un tiempo récord sin sexo para usted.

Emeritus solo alzó los hombros y continuó bebiendo de su copa.

\- Normalmente este es el momento en el que alardea sobre a quien se la metió.

\- No esta ocasión.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no es tan genial alardear sobre quien me la metió.

Y esa respuesta, que fue dicha con un tono tan normal, hizo que Copia se ahogara un segundo con el vino que estaba tomando. Abrió los ojos con una cara de incredulidad absoluta. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su sotana, sin importarle si el vino se quedaba ahí para siempre o no. Emeritus seguía sentado sin ninguna perturbación a su calma. El cardenal tosió un par de veces, tratando de recuperar la compostura que acababa de perder.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? La rutina es lo que mata al sexo - Comentó el papa.

\- ¿Entonces usted...-

\- Si te lo preguntas, y yo se que te lo preguntas, te lo diré. Y te lo diré porque se que eres muy aburrido y no tienes ni un solo amigo a quien contarle - Comenzó, haciendo fruncir un poco el ceño a Copia por lo ultimo. - Fue Alpha.

\- ¿¡El ghoul!?

\- Si, "el ghoul", mi ghoul - Emeritus solo sonrió ante la sorpresa del pobre hombre.

\- ¿Que diablos...? - Copia estaba perplejo.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? - Preguntó el papa, divirtiéndose más que nunca por las reacciones del cardenal. - ¿Nunca haz estado con otro hombre?

\- Si, claro, es solo... no me convence del todo.

\- Pero quieres preguntar.

\- No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿Para que querría preguntar?

\- Tienes 10 segundos para preguntar de lo contrario, olvídate de que vuelva a hablar del tema.

El cardenal miró a otras direcciones pero finalmente se rindió. El resto de la hora estuvieron hablando del mismo asunto, Copia preguntando más de lo que hubiese deseado, curioso por el hecho de un ghoul y un humano, y Emeritus respondiendo con calma y chistes que no cumplían su cometido. Ambos se habían olvidado de la botella. Fue hasta que escucharon en la lejanía el sonido de un gran reloj marcando las 12 de la noche que dejaron el tema, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dio por terminada la charla.

\- No puedo creer que estuvimos hablando casi una hora sobre el pene de un ghoul - Comentó Copia, viendo a la nada. - Oh, Lucifer, eso es tan gay.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo - Contestó Emeritus, continuando cuando obtuvo la mirada de su compañero. - El libertinaje es nuestro regalo, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

Copia se removió algo incomodo en su asiento.

\- ¿Por qué tanta incomodidad en el tema, Copia? Somos hombres adultos miembros de una religión en la cual el sexo es fundamenta.

\- Supongo que ahora se que es lo que hace a puerta cerrada.

\- Copia, todo lo hago con la puerta abierta - Susurró Emeritus. - Lo que me interesa es saber lo que haces tu.

\- Eh... Tengo sexo heterosexual. Ya sabe, besar, masturbar, meter y eso...

\- Déjame preguntarte, ¿Alguna mujer te ha pedido repetirlo?

Luego de otro par de segundos, Copia alzó los hombros con desdén. No era que el tema del sexo le diera algún repelús, el problema era hablarlo con Emeritus. El no tenia gustos carnales tan extravagantes como el papa.

\- ¿Eso fue un no?

Copia asintió.

\- Lo sabia - Dijo Emeritus, acomodándose en el sillón en una pose más soberbia.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Cuestionó Copia, un poco alarmado. Ser el centro de un tema no le gustaba del todo.

\- No suenas como alguien bueno en la cama... o en el suelo... o en el sofá...

\- ¿¡Usted que sabe de mis habilidades sexuales!?

\- ¡Ese es el punto! - Exclamó de repente el excéntrico hombre, asustando un poco a Copia. - No lo se. Y debería saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué debería usted saberlo?

\- "I am the one lascivious" - Canturreó Emeritus.

\- De acuerdo... - Copia asintió, con una incomoda sonrisa.

Seguido de esto hubo un silencio por unos minutos pero que el cardenal sintió como si hubiesen sido horas. Durante esos segundos, mantuvieron contacto visual, pero Emeritus no dejaba de sonreír, pareciendo disfrutar la incomodidad del otro. Copia apartó la mirada y empezó a buscar su birreta en el suelo.

\- Se esta haciendo muy tarde... - Solo eso murmuró Copia, encontrando lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí, Copia?

La pregunta desconcertó a Copia, el hombre quedó paralizado un momento, jugueteando con la birreta y mirando a otro lado. Finalmente, el cardenal emitió una pequeña risa.

\- No se si este listo para tener sexo con usted - Declaró el cardenal.

Emeritus también soltó una risa, no igual a las que normalmente tenia, sino más apacible y suave.

\- Bien...

\- Lamento que aún no pueda tachar mi nombre de su lista de revolcones - Dijo Copia, aun sin levantarse del sillón. Ni siquiera viendo la puerta.

\- Oh, Copia. Tu no estas en mi lista de revolcones, claro que no - Respondió Emeritus. - Solo digo que seria bueno para nosotros romper cualquier sentimiento de pudor o vergüenza.

Copia solo escuchaba, asintiendo incomodo, no comprendiendo realmente a lo que se refería el otro hombre.

\- Te conozco desde hace años, y realmente nos complementados - Susurró Emeritus. - Y realmente seria un honor para mi darte un orgasmo.

Los ojos del cardenal se abrieron al escuchar eso ultimo.

\- Realmente no se que decir - Murmuró Copia.

\- Dime lo que piensas, lo que realmente sientes en este momento - Emeritus lo dijo con una seriedad que le causó escalofríos al otro.

Copia no respondió, no sabía que hacer. Dentro de su cabeza se sentía tan apenado. Y era porque en su interior no quería rechazar la propuesta. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad. Pero se sentía culpable por eso. Al no escuchar respuesta, Emeritus se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada a Copia.

\- Tienes que ser sincero, Copia - Empezó el papa, captando la atención del nombrado.

\- No se que decirle. Jamás había pensado en usted de esta forma - Mintió Copia. Por supuesto que mentía.

\- Entonces dime que no deseas esto tanto como yo. Dime que no es lascivia y desesperación lo que huelo en ti cada vez que te hablo de mi lujuria, cada vez que te hablo de mi cuerpo reaccionando al placer. Dime eso y podrás irte a descansar, y olvidaremos que esto pasó - Pidió Emeritus, sin interrumpir sus palabras hasta el final.

El cardenal escuchó atento, sintiéndose un poco asustado por esas palabras. No podía negar nada de eso, porque eran ciertas. Sabía que Emeritus era capaz de despertar la lascivia en todos, y él no era la excepción. Y por eso hubo noches en las que Copia se auto complacía con el pensamiento obsceno de su compañero. Ahora se encontraba ante el, con una oferta más que tentadora. Dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de dar una respuesta.

\- Usted siempre sabe que decir.

\- Déjame complacerte. Déjame mostrarte lo bueno que soy.

Para entonces, Copia no sería capaz de convencer a Emeritus de que no deseaba esto, ni con las más astutas mentiras. Estaba comenzando a sentir su cuerpo entregarse a la libidinosidad. El cardenal asintió, casi por centésima vez, desesperado. No tenia idea en que iba a terminar todo eso, pero poco le importaba, solo quería violar todos los limites de confianza con su adorado papa.

\- Cierra la puerta - Fue lo único que dijo, pero solo por ese susurro, Copia se sintió desfallecer.

El cardenal se levantó torpemente de su asiento y caminó apresurado a la puerta. Cuando escuchó el sonido del seguro cerrándose, un calor ya conocido por el hombre comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, se sentía aturdido y embelesado. En cuanto se volteó, sintió las manos de Emeritus sobre su rostro, y solo un segundo después, los labios de él devorando los suyos. Claro que ese choque tan imprevisto lo asustó, pero lejos de disgustarle, sintió la adrenalina mezclándose con el libido. El beso era tan pasional que parecía irreal. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron antes de sumergirse de nuevo. Cuando se unieron para un segundo beso, Emeritus lo arrastraba al centro de la habitación. Copia no tenía idea de donde lo harían, ningún lugar en esa oficina parecía cómodo, pero en realidad eso le importaba poco menos que nada. Cuando el cardenal pensó que su excitación no podía ir más lejos, escuchó los suaves suspiros de Emeritus, que evidenciaban el disfrute de este, esto simplemente nubló al hombre. Pronto sintió como pegaban contra el escritorio. El papa aprovechó esto para sentarse en el mueble y envolver con sus piernas el cuerpo de Copia, quien ante esto, lo empujó recostándolo en el escritorio. Para ese momento, Copia sentía los roces que sus miembros se daban, y se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Pero se detuvo, y no supo el porqué. Rompió el candente beso y se dedicó a observar unos segundos a Emeritus bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Apenas pudo formular Emeritus

\- Yo... - Musitó Copia.

\- ¿Tu...?

\- No se si debamos hacer esto.

El rostro de Emeritus deslumbró sorpresa, pero no una molesta, sino casi aterrada, con temor a que las cosas acabaran justo ahí. Pero solo duró unos segundos, pues llevó su mano a la mejilla de Copia y la acarició levemente.

\- Necesito que seas claro conmigo - Susurró Emeritus. - ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

\- No lo se...

\- Bien - Respondió, apartando su mano del rostro de Copia.

Emeritus hizo un además de querer levantarse pero el otro no lo dejó.

\- Ya puedes moverte.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, permaneció así, sintiendo la respiración del otro, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Podía sentir su excitación brotando, y por un momento sintió un poco de celos por todos aquellos que también tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo así.

\- Cambié de opinión.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Si, esta bien, si quiero - Murmuró el cardenal.

\- ¿Quieres que? - Preguntó Emeritus, divertido.

Copia solo sonrió, sabia que ese bastardo le iba hacer decirlo. Pero estaba bien. Iba a disfrutar decirlo.

\- Quiero tener sexo con usted.

\- Yo también quiero tener sexo conmigo mismo, soy ardiente, aveces-

El cardenal no lo dejó terminar, pues reanudó el beso que había interrumpido, sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Emeritus.

Esa madrugada, Copia supo que la realidad podía superar sus fantasías. Tomó a Emeritus con pasión. Los jadeos de los dos llenaron la habitación por completo, el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando al hacerse uno, el ocasional crujido de escritorio, los gemidos de ambos llegando al clímax. Todo como una armonía erótica. Y Copia entendió que jamás vería algo más hermoso que el rostro de Emeritus gesticulando el placer que sentía.

Había pasado un rato, Emeritus terminó dormido en uno de los sillones, sin ninguna preocupación. Copia estaba sentado en el otro asiento, viendo a su compañero descansando. Llevaba media hora pensando, ciertamente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pero se sentía algo extraño. Realmente deseaba quedarse junto a Emeritus, pero sabia que no era posible. Debía regresar a su recámara y dormir las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Todavía tenia que trabajar al otro día así que pronto se retiró.

El día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, ni siquiera se había topado con el papa, hasta la tarde. Salió un momento de su oficina a despejar su mente. Fue cuando sintió la ruidosa presencia de Emeritus.

\- Bueno, Copia - Inició el papa, una vez al lado del cardenal. - Me gustaría ser el primero en decir que lo de anoche fue muy satisfactorio.

Copia no respondió, solo lo miró y sonrió un poco.

\- Eres muy bueno, no entiendo porque te subestimas demasiado.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Y también me gustaría pedirte algo - Expresó Emeritus. - No me gustaría que esto nos separe, tenemos una gran relación. No lo veamos como un: "obtuvimos lo que queríamos, nos vemos en el infierno", sino como un fortalecimiento de-

\- ¿Así es con todos el día después?

\- No. Porque no suelo verlos después.

\- Oh... - Fue lo único que respondió Copia.

\- ¿Lo sientes, mi querido Copia?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Nuestra conexión! - Propurrió. - Cuando quieras repetir, estaré en mis aposentos esperando con champagne.

\- En realidad no creo que vuelva a pasar.

\- Oh, créeme, pasara. Te haré rogar por más - Contestó Emeritus, con soberbia. - Pronto caerás a mis pies, es una promesa.

El cardenal solo rió, murmurando un: de acuerdo. Observó fijamente los ojos de Emeritus, tan majestuosos y altaneros. Fácilmente podía perderse en ellos. Era una mirada tan viva.

Y esa mirada lo trajo al presente. Sus ojos observaron a Emeritus, y lo vio. Una mirada perdida. Una mirada muerta. Se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo viendo fijamente la cabeza mutilada del papa. Sus guantes estaban manchados de su sangre. No sabía que hacer o que pensar. Eso lo estaba matando, por años conoció a ese hombre y compartió muchos días y noches con él. Ahora estaba muerto y el debía sostener su cabeza como trofeo. Tenia tantas ganas de vomitar, de pedir perdón, de gritar, pero guardó la compostura.

Escuchó una voz tan distante y distorsionada como al principio. Lo estaban llamando y sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Mantuvo la cabeza cerca de él, a pesar de sus ganas de alejarla. Las luces de la cámara solo lo aturdían aun mas. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de ver. Las voces le sonaban más bulliciosas, amontonándose, diciéndole cosas que no entendía. Aun así, se esforzó por solo mirar el lente de la cámara, tragándose todas esas emociones encontrada.

Y entonces, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. En medio de todo ese caos, de todo ese miedo, pudo escuchar, de manera muy tenue y alejada, la suave voz de Emeritus cantando. Podía jurar que susurraba Zenith. En realidad no le importaba, solo se escondía en esa hermosa voz producida por su mente apunto de colapsar. Las luces cesaron y la voz se esfumó, sabiendo que tal vez ya no la escucharía jamás, al menos no de esa forma tan presente. Miró por última vez a Emeritus, y supo que jamás podría olvidar ese rostro, completamente muerto. Aparecería en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, incluso cuando cerrase los ojos. Ya no lo soportó más.

Alguien se acercó a él y Copia le entregó la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirar ni titubear. Pero cuando sintió sus manos librarse un gran pesar lo invadió. Salió de ahí, sin decir nada ni escuchar lo que le decían. Caminó afuera, cegándose unos segundos por la luz de esa tarde. Escuchó a alguien detrás de él y notó que un ghoul lo estaba siguiendo.

Reflexionó rápidamente. Trataba de hacerse entender a si mismo que era su turno de liderar, su momento, su recompensa después de mucho trabajo. Era su momento de vivir.

\- Sin dudas serán fotos grandiosas - Comentó el ghoul, rompiendo con el preciado silencio.

Copia no respondió.

\- Enmarcaré esa maldita portada - Siguió el ghoul. - Entre usted y yo, Emeritus III era un idiota. Todo el mundo lo amó ¡Sin ninguna razón, en realidad! Le aseguró que hará más en la tumba que en toda su vida entera.

Por un segundo, Copia miró al ghoul, estando a nada de corregirlo, gritarle lo equivocado que estaba, pero ¿Qué caso tenia? El hombre ya estaba muerto y nada iba a cambiar eso. Además, todo iba a ser mucho más fácil si lo olvidaba por completo.

\- Era una mierda - Rió el ghoul.

\- Si, era una mierda - Murmuró Copia, sin muchos ánimos en su voz y solo para darle por su lado.

"...Es más duro de lo que crees, tal vez algún día lo sepas".

No pudo evitar sentir una extrema melancolía al recordar eso. Al final, ese día estaba llegando. Copia siguió caminando por los pasillos, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento amistoso que alguna vez tuvo de Emeritus III para facilitar su camino a la gloria.

**Como notaron, la portada de MetalHammer del mes de Junio 2018 (no pude encontrar una imagen para usarla como hipervínculo, es ridículo) fue lo que inspiró este fic.**

**En realidad, hay un montón de ideas que pueden hacerse gracias a esa increible portada, tal vez escriba otra cosa sobre esto luego**

**PD2: Aquí pensé en Copia como el de arriba y Emeritus III como el de abajo, pero en realidad para mi son versátiles así que :^**)


End file.
